User talk:CountRazumovsky
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, CountRazumovsky! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Redhead NakedNow.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-01-13T21:30:02 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. - 05:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Links Please make sure that, when you link to an article, you are linking to the proper article. "Stargazer" is not the same as "USS Stargazer", and we avoid using links like "Enterprise-D" to link to the "USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)" article. Thanks. -- sulfur 16:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Diana Giddings Hey. I've removed your recent additions to the Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel page. This is actress Lorine Mendell who portrayed Diana Giddings throughout the series. All your information are already on her article and I'll see that I find a good shot of her from the first season and add it to her article. – Tom 17:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, so the mystery has already been solved. Thanks for pointing this out! I was surprised that someone who was an extra in so many season one eps but who was never named was not on the unnamed personnel list. :The best shot of her from season one I think is from the beginning of The Neutral Zone (episode). That was the source of one of the images I uploaded. :I realized I should probably have put my reply here first instead of your talk page. I shall endeavor to cut down on my number of wiki faux pas. :CountRazumovsky 04:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC)